The Rattlesnake's Bride
by Amari412
Summary: Gale and her father Bernard are newcomers to Dirt. They're a musical duo who have come to leave their past behind them. When Rattlesnake Jake returns with demands after he's been stolen from, Gale offers herself up as payment. Can prey and predator fall in love? Or will a nasty ex girlfriend tear them apart? Musical fic, Jake\OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had always been a duo. Nothing could separate them. They were an odd little family duo, but the love was there. Bernard was a mocking bird, born and raised on the grounds of a bird sanctuary in Louisiana. For a time, he had a lovely mate, his sweet beloved Sarah. She was the love of his life, and just as passionate about music, song, and dance as he was. Music and performance were what they had lived for, besides of course each other.

Their lives were made happier when the pair started their way west. They found an abandoned little chick, a baby nightingale who had been left all alone. They couldn't leave her, and so she was adopted. They named the chick Cazana, but she liked the nickname Gale. Under their love and guidance, Gale grew into a loving and sweet natured songbird. She started to perform with her parents as soon as she started getting her more mature feathers. It was a good life, full of love and music.

But not all good things were meant to last. Sarah started to fall sick when Gale was just becoming an adult. Bernard feared for his love and they settled for a time, back in Louisiana. The sanctuary tried to save Sarah but the illness had progressed too much. She died shortly after they had come home. After his wife was buried, Bernard decided to take Gale far from the source of their pain. The father-daughter duo settled in the small town of Dirt, and quickly found their niche. Or so it seemed.

They still loved to sing and perform, but they weren't as passionate. Her mother's death had a significant effect on Gale. She felt she wasn't good enough to sing alone. She was never confident enough, unlike her father. She could sing sure, but she never performed solos, even when asked. Gale instead took a liking to reading and storytelling, and only usually to the children of the town.

Gale had very few actual friends in the town. Most of the people thought she and her father to be odd additions to the community, as most still feared birds. They were relieved to know the pair fed on insects. But even so...people would look at them like outsiders. It was a little lonely, but it was what it was. Gale at least had friends in Sheriff Rango and his fiancée, Miss Beans. He even let Gale watch the town from atop of the sherrif's office building.

She whistled a tune, watching the people go about their lives. Gale closed her eyes and let everything fall away. Whistling turned to soft little singing.

" _Run away with my heart. Run away with my hope. Run away with my love. I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all time. If I could, then I would. I'd go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low. I'll go wherever you will go. If I could turn back time. I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine. I'll go wherever you will go. I'll go wherever you will go!"_

She was cut off by clapping down below. Gale's eyes shot open as she looked down to spot the chameleon sheriff giving her a small round of applause. Gale looked away embarrassed.

"Awww c'mon miss Gale. You sounded fantastic. Good choice of song too".

" I… I'm not that good".

"Don't be like that, everyone likes your voice".

"Eh...I don't know Sheriff. I think I'm a bit...pitchy" she had to find the right word.

"I think you sound wonderful. Nightingales are known for their pretty voices after all".

"Don't flatter me, Sheriff"

"Ain't flattery if it's the truth, miss Gale. And please, just Rango".

"And I'm just Gale" she chuckled.

"Of course. Just uh...be careful gettin' down from there. Folks still laugh at me over that one time ya took the roof off"

It was one of her first times taking off from her usual perch on his office building. Gale had forgotten to loosen her grip when she took off, thus taking chunks out of the roof. It took months to repair, but she was happy to help fix the damage. She carefully climbed down.

"It was only a couple chunks" Gale said playfully, "And besides it needed repairs anyway".

" Hm...true. How's your dad?" Rango asked.

"He's good. He's gonna be gone for a few days. He's going to another town for supplies. Guess the nest needs repairs".

"You aren't going with him?"

Gale shook her head. "To be honest I don't like to travel much".

"Really?! I thought birds love to travel and explore".

"Well… I used to. Then mama died"

"Oh right. I'm sorry Gale".

"It's okay. I'm more worried for papa. I don't wanna leave him alone".

"Understandable. But...just don't let it get in the way of your own happiness, Gale. You deserve to live your own life".

"Thanks Rango. I won't forget, I promise. Well, I gotta go see my papa off. I'll talk to you later" she spread her soft brown wings, "tell miss Beans and Priscilla I said hi".

"Will do" the chameleon nodded and watched her take off.

Rango smiled to himself as she flew off. Gale was going to do good things, and she truly deserved to be happy.

 _ **Author's Note: First ever Rango fic! I loved this movie, and Rattlesnake Jake in particular. So yeah, I'm writing this and...its kinda gonna be a musical. I don't own ANY songs featured in this fic. If it's not your thing I'm sorry. I hope you'll support it anyway. Thanks for reading! Updates will be at random**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being an outlaw was no bed of roses. There were many factors however that drove individuals into such a rough lifestyle. Some did it for money. Others did it for infamy. And still others did it for the thrill or even the love of carnage. For Rattlesnake Jake, it was a combination of things. Which one he leaned toward depended on the situation.

He hated most of the so called new breed of hunter. They were nothing but a bunch of arrogant big talkers, and they tried the rattlesnake's patience. Most of the time he ignored them and moved on. He had no time for them. No respect for their predecessors. None at all…

But he made damn sure he was respected. Jake made sure they knew he was at the top of hired gun chain. Any who dared to oppose him wound up dead. And so his legend was kept alive.

And still no one knew the real Rattlesnake Jake.

A strong part of him wanted to keep it that way. Why should anyone else know? What made anyone deserving of that forbidden tale?

"No one" he told himself, "Nothin' and no one".

Though he knew it was only a half truth. And the proof of it lied in that small part of him that, despite years of being alone, longed and ached and grieved for something. Something that no amount of infamy, respect, or money could fill. It was a secret he kept so deep he never really said it to himself.

But it was the reason he became sick and angered at the sight of happy little pairs. Why he couldn't stand looking at married couples or young lovers. It angered him because… It hurt.

He envied them with a burning passion. Jake knew what he wanted but had denied himself of it nearly his entire adult life. Sure he had lovers when he was young and foolish. He had left a long, long trail of broken hearts. There had been no shortage of females who had wanted him. But they didn't want him, as himself.

Why did they seek to change him? It perplexed Jake to no end. What did they hope to gain? They had fallen for him,despite of his reputation. Why change that when it was part of what drew them in in the first place? Every one of them turned out the same, and he lost faith in love. He let his heart grow cold and closed. What else could he have done? They didn't truly want him and all it did was hurt...so he immersed himself in his bloody work. Jake built his reputation as a killer and pushed that itch, that subtle longing away.

But in those quiet moments, in the darkness of his cave home, his mind and heart drifted. He found himself gently coiling around a soft blanket, imagining it to be someone he loved. In those moments he remembered he could feel love, gentleness. Just overall contentment.

He sighed and looked over at an old near shattered mirror. **"What's up lonely? Seems you're my only friend who wants ta share my pain. Tell me, heartache, what's it gonna take for ya to leave me alone today? Just when I think that you're gone, you're in the mirror lookin back at me...so what's up, lonely?"**

Jake couldn't remember where he had heard the song before but damn did it suit...He looked away from the mirror with anger and frustration. That small part of him longed for what he could not have, and in these moments alone the outlaw could not stop the outpour of emotion he suffered.

Loneliness indeed was a bitch. He curled once more around the soft fur blanket and closed his eyes, trying to forget those accursed emotions. There was no sense in longing for something that could never be had.

 _ **Author's note: hey all! Thanks for the favorites and follows so far. And thanks Half Blood Black Prince for the review :). Next chapter will be up soon. The song chorus used in this chapter is What's Up Lonely originally by Kelly Clarkson. Sooner or later I'm gonna use full songs I promise. Anyway, please feel free to read and review as I love to hear from you guys. Have a good day ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gale made sure her father had everything he needed for his trip. Bernard made regular trips to a small neighboring city not far from Dirt, and he always brought her back a crystal from a dealer who set up shop there.

"Are you sure you'll be alright for a couple days, Gale?" The mockingbird asked.

"Oh papa I promise I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about".

"I haven't gotten killed yet my dear. I'll survive this time".

" I don't know papa...I just have a bad feeling about this time".

"Why's that my dear?".

Gale shrugged a little. "I just can't shake the feeling. I've heard talk around town. They think that rattlesnake Jake guy's coming back. What if they're right?".

"I'll stay out of sight I promise. But you need to stay on your toes too. Promise me you will".

"I swear papa".

Bernard smiled and gave Gale a soft kiss to her head. "That's my girl. Now then, what crystal should I get you this time?".

Gale thought a moment. "Maybe...rose quartz?".

"Ah...a favorite of your mother's. She called it the Love Stone".

"I did some reading back in mama's crystal book" Gale smiled, "it's one of the most positive stones".

"Well...let's hope it'll bring us some positivity. Lord knows we need it".

"I'll see you in a couple days, Papa".

"Safe and sound, I promise. I love you so much my little Gale".

"Love you more papa" she smiled watching him take off from their nest, "Be safe...please".

Of all days it had to be today. He wanted to rip a throat out, or perhaps even tear the jaw off of a boisterous young hunter. He knew from the moment he slithered into the bar, there was going to be conflict.

As said, Rattlesnake Jake had no patience for newbies. But there was a particular kind he hated the most. Jake couldn't stand those of his own kind, except...purer. The hunter that caught Jake's ire was a diamond back rattler. A pure blood from what Jake could tell. He knew a thing or two about pure diamondbacks. They were prideful creatures who couldn't resist the temptation of an opportunity to show their power. They were bullies by nature, and Jake knew the youngling would have to be put in his place and fast.

Which wouldn't be an issue for Jake. He easily dwarfed the ambitious young snake. And of course the gun at the end of his tail was more than imposing. Usually it was enough to deter any potential attacker. But not this diamondback. It didn't take long for him to start in.

"Ah...If it isn't an old half breed…".

Half breed...he hated the words. It was a reminder of a past he wanted to forget. Jake slowly turned to the younger rattler.

"Got somethin' ta say, boy?".

Something in Jake's skin felt it was shifting. It was something he hadn't felt since he was a much younger snake. When he looked, his scales had slightly changed color; he was a mix of brown, black, and a hint of red. He growled at the sight and looked at the young hunter.

"One chance boy...it's all you're gettin'".

"For what, old man? To lecture me? You may think yourself a legend but you're nothing but an insecure little half-"

Jake struck before the disrespectful little shit could say that most hated word. He used his tail gun to first knock the young rattler to the floor then using his weight to hold him down.

"I hate talkers boy...ain't got time for 'em...such wasted potential"

Jake bit the rattler several times, injecting small amounts of venom in various places. Only when he was close to death did Jake finally dealt a killing blow, using his gun to literally whack off the Rattler's lower jaw. Then to really hammer in the point, he threw the body out of a nearby window.

"I never, EVER, wanna hear that damn word again! Do I make myself clear?!" He snarled at the Rattler's terrified friends.

All they did was nod but it wasn't enough.

"I CAN'T HEAR THE DAMN ROCKS RATTLING!"

"Y...yes sir!".

Jake hissed and broke a few glasses on his way out, spitting on the body of the rattler.

" Pure blood didn't save ya, ya little shit…" he slithered away seething in anger.

The red from his body hadn't faded and it infuriated him. Jake attempted to roll around in dust to hide it but that didn't help. He sighed in anger and took off, back to the lonely caverns. After all where else did a filthy half breed belong but in darkness?

The cave was a lucky find, Bernard thought as he settled in for the night. It wouldn't be long now. The sooner he got the supplies for the nest the sooner he could return home. In the meantime Bernard decided to have a look around. The cave seemed to show signs of inhabitation. There appeared to be a nest of furs and feathers across from a shattered mirror. There didn't seem to be any food but there was a big clay dish of water. Bernard took a few drinks and continued his exploration.

All around were various bags and all kinds of maintenance gadgets. Whoever lived here was a tinkerer of sorts. He moved away from the bags and went further into the cave. Something shined in the darkness ahead the further he went. Bernard was curious and flew to it, only to land in a most lovely sight: a pure crystal chamber.

"Holy mackerel" he looked around in wonder.

There were crystals of various kinds. Most notably amethyst, and pieces of quartz. A small pink crystal caught his attention and Bernard smiled. It was just what Gale had asked for. He picked up the small piece in his beak and put it in his little bag, unaware he was being watched…

Jake had come home...and not in a good mood. The red still hadn't faded yet but it would once his anger had subsided and the temperature cooled. He was quick to catch on something was amiss. His tongue flicked out, smelling that something, someone, was here when they weren't supposed to be. It was unusual to say the least, as most people tended to stay away.

The outlaw slowly slithered into his home, ready to fight if he needed to. Compared to what he had faced before this would be nothing. From the scent he gathered that the intruder was male, and a different species. A...bird.

"What the hell…" his eyes squinted in suspicion.

He continued through the cavern, wondering who and what this interloper was. He arrived in time to catch the small gray bird taking the rose quartz.

"THIEF!" Jake hissed and the bird turned, small eyes widened in fear.

The bird tried to get away but Jake wasn't having it. As if his day couldn't get worse…

He almost crushed the intruder under his tail, but managed to get a good grip on the struggling bird.

"What...are ya doing here?!" He demanded.

"I...I...I needed a-a place to stay...suns almost...down".

" So ya decide ta steal from me?!"

"Didn't… Didn't know-"

"Well you're about ta learn!" Jake squeezed the bird who was already struggling to breathe.

"G...g...Gale...she wanted… A rose quartz" he struggled to say.

"Who?" He loosened slightly.

"My daughter… She collects crystals".

He grew a bit suspicious again. "Where ya from bird?"

"Dirt...we...we moved there a few years ago"

"Of course you're from there…" Jake rolled his eyes.

He hadn't gone there in a long while. He had no reason to go back. At least not until now. An idea slowly dawned on him. Something terrible but risky. No, this thief wasn't going to hell tonight. No...Jake had another idea. The outlaw simply knocked the mockingbird out cold and dragged him out. He would go home, but the price would be the daughter…

 _ **Author's note: uh oh...Jakes being bad again! Sorry for the short chapters guys. I'm typing all of this from a tablet and its all kinds of irritating. Nice to have some new followers! Hope you're enjoying the fic! And thanks again Half Blood Black Prince. Hopefully you won't wait long for the next. Please feel free to review guys, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gale barely left the nest while her father was gone. She sometimes went down to the local waterhole for a quick cleaning but for the most part the nightingale kept to herself. She wouldn't say it outright, but Gale couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She did her best to keep her mind off missing her father, but it proved difficult. A part of her wanted to keep up his work and sing outside, if she only had the nerve.

Three days into her father's trip, and Gale started to worry. She stayed around her friends a bit more.

"I'm sure he's alright" Beans tried to reassure her, "maybe the weather's keepin' him".

" I thought of that but...papa's not one to stop because of bad weather".

"Ya think somethin' happened?" Rango asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure" Gale sighed as she looked around.

"Give it another night. I'm sure he'll be home soon".

The little brown bird nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she took off to go back to the nest.

Gale watched as the sun started going down and she sighed once more. Where was her papa? Was he safe? Was the weather indeed holding him up? She feared a predator had gotten to him. The thought was frightening, as her father was truly all Gale had.

"I wish you were here, mama" she thought aloud.

Her mother had been the light of their family. When she passed the light had blown out, at least for papa. Gale tried her damnest to keep her father's passion alight, and so far seemed to do well. Some people thought the birds were eccentric, crazy. But they had never in the very least been unfriendly. They didn't entertain many guests in their nest, but no one was unwelcome. And when some couldn't come visit for whatever reason, Gale or Bernard always came to them. Like her mother, she also liked to help those in need. Gale and her father often were given more money for their shows than they needed, so they gave the rest away to folks who needed it more. It was this that got the once frightened townspeople to open their arms to the pair. Since coming to Dirt, the people had gone from fearing them, to regarding them with suspicion, and finally making them feel a part of the community. It was a wonderful feeling.

And yet… Something was missing. She just didn't know what exactly it was. Gale loved the town, she really did. But a part of her longed for more. Gale wanted to explore, see the world, and learn all that she could. The world was a huge place for a small bird, she knew but still...she wanted to see it. All that kept her in place however was fear. She sighed and turned in to sleep…

She was awoken by alarms set all over the town. Someone cried out "The Reaper has returned!". Gale immediately got up and shook herself fully awake. From the nest she saw a long, slender figure make its way towards Dirt. Gale flew out to the town's center where everyone was gathered. By the time she made it, the snake was already there.

Instinct told her to fly off and it was tempting. Her little heart thrashed in her chest as she felt fear crash against all her senses. It was a predator after all. It easily dwarfed everyone. She felt almost microscopic in comparison. It reminded her of those dragons in fairy tales her mother once told her.

"A legless wingless dragon…" Gale thought, "in a hat and a...is that a...seriously? Is that huge gun necessary?!" She flew back down in an attempt to hide in the crowd but something gray caught her attention.

"It can't be...can it?".

"Hello Jake…" Rango had a gun ready just in case things got hostile.

"Nice ta see ya still here…" the snake hissed.

"Why are you here?".

"Oh...no reason. Just thought you'd want one o' yer little thieves back!" Jake showed the chameleon that he had Bernard, "I know it's bad luck ta kill a mockin' bird so I'm giving him back… For a price of course".

"I've known Mr. Bernard a few years now. He ain't a thief".

"Really? Well explain ta me why he felt the need to enter my home and take one of MY rose quartz pieces!".

"I asked for it!" Gale flew out from the crowd and landed in front of the outlaw snake, "I asked for it. Punish me, not him".

"Gale…" Bernard looked at her weakly.

"It's okay papa…" she looked at Jake, "Let him go…".

"Why that can be arranged. But he took somethin' from me...so I'll return the favor. You're Gale I'm assumin'?".

"I am. What do you want?".

"Ya want me ta stop wreaking havoc on yer little town? And ya want yer father's life spared? I'll give ya two things, yer town's safety and yer father's life, for the price of one single thing" Jake paused staring at the little bird, "A bride".

Everyone fell silent at that. Gale honestly didn't know what to think. A snake wanted a bride, a wife, and she had a feeling it was her he had his sights set on. Gale turned and looked at everyone. Rango looked surprised as if a stuffed goat had just laughed. Beans was shaking her head and mumbling for her not to do it. Everyone else was too surprised to do little more than stare and hold their breath. She looked at Bernard into who was also shaking his head. To nail in the point, Jake squeezed Bernard making the mockingbird suffocate.

Gale sighed. "If I go with you, you'll let him go? And you'll leave Dirt alone?".

"Ya got my word, little bird".

"Then you have mine".

"No! Gale I won't let-" Jake squeezed Bernard harder this time.

"Shut up ya old fool. She gave me her word and now she's gonna live up to it!" Jake turned to Gale, "Go get a few things. We got a long road ahead of us, birdie…"

Gale sighed once more and flew home to get a bag to pack. She only packed a few things, some mementos from her mother, pieces from her crystal collection, and some cans of food. She wouldn't trust anything he gave her for a while. When she was packed she made her way back to Jake.

"I'm ready".

"Gale-" Rango stepped up to try and say something.

"Rango, don't. Just...just look out for papa okay?".

Nothing else could be said as the snake released the unconscious mockingbird. Gale looked up at Jake.

"Let's go…".

 _ **Authors note: awwww poor Gale. Don't worry guys the music will be back next chapter hopefully. Thanks again to my lovely followers and favorites. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Half Blood Black Prince and Mariah, welcome to the feels party. Hope you all liked this and I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Bernard woke, his daughter was gone, taken by the reaper. He knew he didn't have the strength to go after them, as he had been close to death himself. So the mockingbird decided to set a bounty for whoever could find his daughter and bring her safely home.

"And what will you do once she's home?" Doc asked, "How will you keep that snake from getting her back?"

"Return home. Go back to Louisiana where we belong".

She didn't sleep. She couldn't. Gale didn't trust the rattler any further than she could throw him. She already missed her father and longed for home. Gale knew she had done the right thing, but that only slightly lessened the pain. She feared for her father who had not been on his own for years. But a promise was a promise. As much as she hated the rattler, she wouldn't go back on her word no matter how tempting. Gale got up from the snake who was resting in a bolthole for the night and just barely went outside. The Nightingale couldn't determine if the night or the snake was colder.

She watched the stars and sighed. _"When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life"._

She really was happy to have had her papa. Since her mother had died, he was all she had. Gale looked back up. _"When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be"._

Learning to fly was difficult. Gale had always been afraid of falling, just as much as she feared singing in front of crowds. It was her papa who had taught her, and he encouraged her, but it was her mama who inspired her. Gale sighed, missing her too and wondering what she would've thought of this peculiar situation.

" _Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach. And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through. Oh, I owe so much to you"_

Indeed she did. Though she wasn't biologically theirs, her parents loved her just the same. They taught her to fly, to sing. To live. Gale spread her wings.

" _You were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be"_

Gale flew a little over the bolthole. She was unaware her singing had actually woken Jake from his slumber. He looked around and for a moment he thought she had flown off but she continued her song above him.

"' _Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength. And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me. You were right there for me. For always!"_

The snake listened. He knew nightingales were known for their pretty songs, and Jake considered himself lucky to get a chance to listen. Sure he was an outlaw but he had an admiration for beautiful things.

" _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life! I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be. There...you'll be…"_ Gale landed just above the bolthole.

There was just a brief moment of silence and Gale felt like sobbing. But her moment was cut off by a voice.

"Well...I would clap".

She looked down to see Jake staring. At least for now he was looking up at her.

"How long were you up?".

"Not long. That's some voice ya go there, Birdie".

"It's nothing special. All nightingales have nice voices".

"Sure it is".

She sighed and looked down. "Just go back to sleep".

"Only if you do, little bird".

Gale came back down to the bolthole. She didn't want to sleep. She wasn't even sure if she even wanted to exist. Gale settled down and closed her eyes to try and rest at least. It took a few hours but finally the little nightingale fell into a dreamless sleep…

 _ **Author's note: meant to write more for this but oh well. The song is by Faith Hill :) thanks once more to my wonderful followers and favorites. Thanks half blood black Prince as usual and Marian glad to see you here. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**_


End file.
